The Dawn of Death
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Over the past couple of years Light and Faith have developed feeilngs for one another but will their bond be able to face for what is about to come? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Death Note except for Faith.**

Faith was trapped in an old machine factory. The police had found out that Faith, Misa, and Light were Kira. Light had killed so many people all to create a utopia a perfect world ruled by kind and hard working people that they had judged.

Faith had also done her fare share of killing too, but she killed her mother and father in order to keep her true identity surreptitious. Faith's mother was a cop, and her father was an FBI agent so that's why she had to kill them, they were getting to close too the truth and she couldn't jeopardize the new world that she desperately wanted to build. So some obstacles needed to be sacrificed.

Light was in the factory as well. He had admitted being Kira, the mass murderer that Near had claimed him to be. His eyes were different. They were no longer the dark brown they were before now they were crimson red with a fire burning in them for justice. His laughter was sinister as for the first time to let his presence be known to them.

"I am Kira…god of this new world." Light said with a low haunting voice.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED SOICHIRO!!!!" Matsuda screamed.

Matsuda prepared his gun, ready to fire it at Light. Light popped open his watch and grabbed a piece of paper that he had torn out of the Death Note. He was about to write down Matsuda's name, but he shot Light in his hand.

"OOOOWWWWW! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!" Light screamed while clutching his hand.

Matsuda shot him about three more times. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Faith got out of the cop's tight grip; head bucked him with the back of her head and grabbed his gun. She swiftly moved her right arm in front of her and shot Matsuda continuously until the gun wouldn't fire any more bullets. Masuda shot her three times, twice in her stomach and one on her right shoulder. Matsuda fell to the ground on his back. The gun that Faith fired at Matsuda could fire eight rounds. When the cops were distracted Light and Faith made their escape through the doors and running to anywhere else.

Light was running faster than Faith. The wounds in her stomach were stretch almost half an inch as she ran. Light had run into a secluded building, Faith was trudging behind him unable to run anymore. She had her left hand over her stomach trying to keep the blood from gushing out of her injuries.

Faith staggered over to the entry of the forsaken building. The building was under construction from the looks of it. Soon she stopped at a pole to try and catch her breath. Her body couldn't take the pain anymore and her body was beginning to fail her.

She glanced up and saw Light lying on the stairs. Faith staggered over to the stairs and sat on a step next to him. Faith coughed hard, she covered her mouth with her hand removing it from her terrible wounds, and then she took her hand away from her face and saw that she had coughed up a bundle of blood. The tang of blood still lingering on her taste buds.

"I guess this is the end." Light said as he looked up at Faith. Part of her face covered of her own blood.

He scanned the rest of her body; there was a hole in her stomach that was drenched in blood. It was amazing to see that she had lasted this long without keeling over. This was one example of her strong will.

"We wont be able to go to heaven nor hell…we'll be nothing." Light stated, both of them almost ready to meet death for the first time.

"Then…we'll walk in nothingness together." Faith said. She leaned forward and kissed Light on the lips.

Shiboo and Ryuk wrote Faith's and Light's names in their Death Notes. Both of Faith and Light's hearts were attacked. Faith pulled away from Light's lips, they looked at each other knowing what was happening. Their eyes slowly began to close, Faith collapsing on to Light's chest. As they both drifted into an endless white abyss. A unexpected spirit was lurking in the shadows witnessing the end of Kira. He took one last look at Kira that he had wanted to stop but ended up leaving it to one of his pursuers.

He turned around and began walking; his back hunched over with his hands in his pockets. Then he had soon disappeared as he had appeared.

Many people still believe that Kira is just taking a break from his position when in reality he will never return…or for at least the time being,


End file.
